Makorra Drabbles
by SecondAlternateLieutenant
Summary: This is where I'm going to put the drabbles I come up with that are under a thousand words. Currently in the fluff mode :D
1. Little Spoon

"Mako, roll over."

"No."

"Mako." Korra moaned, pouting in the darkness of their bedroom. "Please?" She was lying on her side facing him while he faced her right back. He had been asleep until she'd nudged him awake just a few seconds ago.

"Why is it so important?" Sleep was still clouding his mind as he spoke to her, not thinking anything of this.

"Because I'm uncomfortable, it's your fault, and I want to sleep like that." She replied concisely and his eyes finally opened, adjusting easily to the darkness. She was pouting at him, her characteristic bottom lip jutted out in the most adorable manner. Even at three am, it was adorable. Her hair was loose, long, and shiny with the new hormonal changes affecting her.

"Is he bothering you?" Mako reached out and gently touched her belly how it stuck out between them.

"No, he's quiet, but I'm uncomfortable." She reiterated and placed her hand over his. "Please?"

"Fine." He sighed, willing to do just about anything for his pregnant wife. Mako rolled himself over and slid back toward the middle of the bed as Korra slid forward and oddly, down a little. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face into his back.

She was asleep in seconds.

He had to smile at the sound of her breathing because he couldn't actually _see _her. It was one of the main reasons he didn't like to sleep like this, he didn't like it when she hugged him from behind and he couldn't wake up and see her. Instead he had to close his eyes and remember exactly what she looked like when she was asleep and feel her against his back. The bump of their little baby pressing against the small of his back.

When it came down to it, he preferred holding her, but it was amusing how she occasionally used him as a big teddy bear, gripping him tight and not letting him go. Her face pressed into his back, she'd said she liked being able to smell him, whatever that meant, and her legs always ended up intertwined in his.

Maybe it wasn't so bad.


	2. Hair

Oddly, strangely, one of the things Mako loved about Korra physically was her hair.

"Give." He reached his hand out toward her as she came into their bedroom from the bathroom, wearing pajamas stretched over the baby belly.

"What?" Korra frowned, freezing with the comb in her hand.

"The comb, I'll do it."

"Oh thank you." She sighed and sat on the bed with him, her back facing him so he could comb the tangles out of her hair. She usually just flipping her head upside down to comb her hair, but since she'd become pregnant, it was harder to bend over and do that, so Mako had taken to combing it. It was oddly relaxing. "Don't pull."

"I didn't, it's tangled." He defended himself easily, but she could hear the grin on his face. "What did you do to get it all tangled?"

"Nothing." Korra shrugged. "It just likes to get tangled up in itself, be glad you have short hair." She grinned at him over her shoulder as he brushed her lengthening hair.

"It's gotten a lot longer than it used to be." Mako observed as he brushed all the way down her back.

"I can't exactly cut it without being able to bend my arms." Korra huffed at him, crossing her arms over her massive chest. At first she'd been amused that her breasts had grown as much as her stomach, but now it was just annoying to weigh so much more than she had before.

"You cut your hair yourself?" Mako asked with a curious look.

"My mother used to." Korra's back relaxed as he worked at the tangles. "I started to in Republic City, I let Asami do it once and she tried to give me fringe." She winced. "I just trim it a little."

"I like it long." Mako murmured. "I like it getting wrapped around me." He grinned and pressed a light kiss to the skin behind her ear.

"Ohh I wish." Korra groaned and leaned her head on his shoulder, looking up at him with bright blue eyes. "But I'm so massive."

"You're beautiful." Mako kissed her cheek and returned to his combing. "Your hair is really shiny since you've been pregnant."

"It's all those vitamins Pema and Master Katara keep making me take." Korra snorted and shifted so he could reach all of her hair.

"Want me to put it up?" Mako asked as he finished getting the comb through all of her hair.

"Do you know how to braid?" Korra asked her husband curiously.

"Don't ask how." He muttered and started to divide her hair into three sections.

"Oh I'm dying to know." Korra giggled as he tugged her hair and started twisting it into a perfect plait.

"Ok, for a few months we were hanging out with a bunch of other kids." Mako sighed heavily. "There was a little girl, she was about four years old, I was nine, and she made me braid her hair."

"Why didn't she have Bo do it?" Korra grinned, turning when he got to the end and tied it off. The braid swept her bottom.

"She tried, he'd knot it." Mako sighed. "It's not really hard."

"I'm impressed." Korra grinned and kissed him. "Thank you."

"Anything for you." He grinned when she ruffled his hair. "It doesn't need to be braided."

"If you grew it out, I'd braid it for you." Korra rested her head on his shoulder and yawned lightly. "I'm tired."

"Sleep." Mako kissed her nose and helped lay her down on the bed and arranged himself around her to sleep, one hand pressed to her pregnant belly. He buried his nose in the scent of her hair and drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.


	3. One Piece

It started out as a once and a while thing, but after a while it became a weekly meeting for all four of them to meet up and swim in Asami's pool. It was reminiscent of one of the first times they all hung out and went swimming. It was just fun and relaxing.

"You know, you'd look great in a two piece." Asami observed on one such afternoon. She was laying on one of the lounge chairs in a two piece bathing suit that sat low on her hips, but the top stretched over most of her torso.

"Uh, no." Korra flushed a little, sitting next to her friend. Mako and Bolin were wrestling in the water and not paying attention to the two women at all. Even though both were now in their twenties they still took the opportunity to goof off when they could.

"Why not?" Asami wasn't about to take no for an answer. "Come on, I have another one that'd look great on you. It's dark blue, I just can't pull of blue like you can."

"No, I'll keep this on." Korra shook her head and nervously tugged at the pair of shorts and her usual blue tank.

"Korra." Asami put on the 'rich girl whine' to get her way. Everyone present knew she didn't need it, but pulled it out to guilt people, currently Korra, into giving her what she wanted. "Mako!" She changed tactics and yelled to the pool where the Avatar's boyfriend was splashing around.

"Yeah?" He called back curiously.

"Wouldn't you like to see Korra in a two piece?" Asami grinned as his face changed to a grin.

"Well ye-ah no." He changed words midway due to the glare his girlfriend shot him. That and the throat cutting motion she'd added in for good measure. "No I would not."

"Liar." Bolin snorted and leapt out of the pool, grabbing a towel and throwing it over his shoulders. "What's the big deal?"

"I'm just, self conscious." Korra winced a little.

"About what?" Asami snorted. "You're fit, you're the Avatar!"

"I know, just…" Korra winced at Asami and directed a glare at her boyfriend who'd joined them now. She curled her legs up to her chest. "I'd rather not."

"It's your choice." Mako seemed to wince, easily taking her side.

"They're not telling us something." Bolin grinned at Asami.

"They are not." She agreed. "You take Mako, I've got Korra." She leapt off the lounge without warning and pinned Korra. Bolin grabbed Mako's arms and pinned them over his head to make sure he couldn't get to his girlfriend's aid.

Asami was deceptively strong and pinned Korra on the floor after they'd fallen off the lounge. She could bend and beat Equalists, but she couldn't stop her friend from yanking up her shirt and gasping at what she saw. "Is this?" Asami stared at Korra, glanced at Mako and the light went off in her mind.

Korra scowled and yanked her shirt back down as Asami fell over onto her back, laughing hysterically. Bolin released his brother and grinned at the flush on his cheeks but wasn't sure exactly what had happened. "Asami?"

"Her hips!" Asami managed and calmed enough to send an evil grin at Mako. "They're bruised, don't squeeze her so tightly." His face turned several shades deeper as Korra buried her face in her legs with embarrassment. Bolin collapsed into laughter with Asami while the couple's faces heated and exchanged a look.

"You did it." Korra muttered darkly.

"I only had to because you were…" Mako cut himself off sharply, his face still red as their friends kept laughing.

"Ugh!" Fed up, Korra stood up and pushed Asami, making the other girl scream as she fell into the pool. She resurfaced and sent a wave at the Avatar who easily bent it away with a smirk on her face. But she didn't foresee Bolin grabbing her leg and pulling her into the pool as he went in. Mako dove in to rescue Korra, but the confusion had a water battle started, an unfair advantage on Korra's end with her waterbending that was easily defeated by Mako sending spurts of fire at her and evaporating it instantly.

No one won, and no one forgot the bruises on Korra's hips.


	4. Autumn

Korra had always been a fast paced, adrenaline-motivated person who hated sitting still. She'd been like that since she learned to walk, and never looked back for anything. That didn't change into her adulthood and when she started to really complete her duties as the Avatar by traveling from place to place, her high energy helped more than she could imagine and she was grateful for it.

But when she became a mother and that energy was needed to keep her little one in check, she had the most bizarre feelings of being tired and worn out all the time. The little boy was a fraction of her size and weight, and yet he could run faster than either she or his father could. At least it seemed like it when he had an entire bag of rice upturned on the kitchen floor in half a second.

She found herself looking forward to the moments where she could sit and relax instead of having to be on the go all the time. Usually she'd last ten minutes before falling asleep to catch up on all the sleep she needed and wasn't getting due to her precious child.

By far her favorite time came when Ryu had his second autumn with them, the first he'd been a baby in arms, but now he was walking around and running through the falling leaves with his father while she trailed behind them, smiling and walking slowly. It was an odd reflective mood, and Mako had picked up on it, letting her be for a while before he came over while Ryu was occupied with the pretty leaves he found.

"Are you alright?" He smiled down at her, his amber eyes alight with happiness. He always looked like the happiest man in the world when he played with Ryu.

"Fine." Korra sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "I was just thinking it was autumn when we met."

"It was." Mako agreed with a grin, wrapping an arm around his wife while his eyes moved to their son. He never took his eye off of him when they were together. Maybe it was normal parental concern, maybe it was paranoia, but he didn't care, he wanted to keep Ryu safe and never have to grow up like he did.

"It's my favorite time of year." Korra found herself admitting it before she'd entirely processed it. It was true; she loved the autumn, but had never considered it her favorite until this moment. This moment where she and her husband had bundled up themselves and their son and were wandering through the woods of Air Temple Island was perfect.

"Next year it'll be the four of us, right?" Mako's smile widened and he pressed his forehead to hers. "I love you, Korra."

"I love you too." She tugged on his scarf to tighten it around his neck before the short kiss that took their eyes off of Ryu for a second. "Oh, Mako!" She pointed as he'd taken off and Mako sprinted after him to wrestle the little boy away from a 'little boy magnet' –mud. She laughed as he pulled Ryu up quickly, but his little shoes had already been splattered with brown.

"Great, bathtime." Mako turned his son toward him, the frown on his face melting away at his son's laughter.

"Then let him go." Korra laughed. "We've got to clean him anyway."

"Alright." Mako conceded easily, the boy in him wanting to play in the mud too. As soon as Ryu was on his feet again he pounced into the mud, throwing leaves in and stomping at them with his little feet.

When they got home they'd have to clean him up, but for now, in the cool air of autumn, Korra was happy to let their son go. She was thrilled to watch her boys play in the mud. Her boys.


	5. The Hurricane

Mako woke in the middle of the night to a squeal followed immediately by a short sob. His immediate reaction was to get up and get the baby to soothe his discomfort before he woke Korra, but a second cry came from inches next to him.

"Korra?" He reached for her and she stiffened. "Are you ok?"

"Fine." Her response was clipped; her voice was rough, proving to him she was the one crying.

"Liar." Mako sighed, too tired to really argue with her as he tugged her arm to pull her closer. She finally turned over after some effort and he frowned at the tears on her cheeks. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Even as she said it a flash of lightening paired with the deep rumbling of thunder made her flinch and unashamedly burrow into his chest. Mako wrapped his arms around her instinctively and held her tightly. It made sense suddenly, though the reasons weren't clear.

Korra was afraid of the storm.

To be fair, so were hundreds of other people, even those who were used to storms, this one was different. It was a massive hurricane that had gathered off the coast and had come ashore during the night while they were sleeping. Mako had heard about it beforehand and he'd prepared some supplies with Korra to make sure they'd be ok if they lost power, but he hadn't expected this.

"Are you alright?" Mako murmured into her ear.

"Fine." She flinched as the thunder boomed outside their walls.

Mako sighed. The woman was being stubborn, worse than usual anyway. She may have been lying in his arms, sobbing and shaking with fear, but she would never admit it to him. "Why didn't you tell me you were afraid of storms?"

"I'm not afraid."

"Korra." Mako tightened his arms at a flash of lightning, but felt her flinch at the inevitable thunder.

"I'm not afraid." She repeated. "No one likes hurricanes."

"Not everyone shakes with terror at them either." He regretted saying it a little as she huffed at him, but she was too scared to pull out of his arms. "You've never been upset at one before."

"Rain doesn't bother me, it's the _thunder_." She muttered darkly. "Thunderstorms are rare in the South Pole." She muttered darkly. "First time I heard it I was five, hated it." She tried to move herself closer, but she was already pressed completely against him. "I was at the White Lotus Compound that night so my parents were far away from me and I was scared."

Mako tightened his arms and kissed her forehead. Shit, her childhood had sucked from her account. Excessive time away from her parents, prolonged periods of loneliness, and a lack of basic affection because of those two. "It's ok." He kissed her forehead. "I'm here for you."

"Thank you." Korra winced as a particularly loud boom of thunder came, accompanied by the cry of a startled infant. "Ryu." She breathed and stood, fears abandoned now that her son needed her. Mako followed her into the nursery and made it just as Korra had pulled Ryu into her arms. She planted herself back in his arms and spoke soft words to soothe him as Mako held her. "It's just noise, baby, Daddy and I are here for you." The sound of severe winds rattled the windows and Korra pressed herself against Mako.

"Come on." He murmured. "I'll set up the living room, there're no windows in there." He kissed her forehead and she smiled up at him, her blue eyes watery with tears as she held her child against her chest. Ryu had stopped crying with the warmth and comfort of his mother, unfazed by a kiss from his father.

It took him a little while to gather pillows and blankets, but Mako formed a cozy nest in the living room where Korra settled, closing her eyes while she held the now sleeping Ryu. Mako built a fire and lit it quickly with his bending before curling up onto the couch with Korra. Out of their bedroom, the lightning wasn't obvious and the thunder was dulled through the layers of walls, soothing both his wife and child. Mako grinned as she fell asleep in his arms and he closed his eyes as sleep dragged him back under, content that his little family was safe.


	6. Glasses

"What are you wearing?"

"What?" Mako jumped an absolute mile when his fiancée demanded information from him. "Nothing." He was caught. They both knew it, but she was looking at him with a funny look in her eye.

"Liar, what's in your hand?" Korra had a grin on her face as she walked from the door of his apartment toward him with a sassy swing to her hips. She only used that when she was right and had absolute confidence she was going to prove him wrong.

"Just, something." Mako tried to be evasive. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Not working, but noodles." Korra leaned on the table. "Let me see them." She grinned, her hands on the paperwork he'd brought home with him, her hands covering the carefully printed notes. "Please?" She grinned, giving him her best smile before her bottom lip slipped into her ever present pout.

"Am I ever going to get you away from this?" Mako muttered and she leaned her head in her hands.

"Nope, show me." She was beaming and he looked down at the small wire object in his hands. Sighing, he unfolded them and slipped them onto his face and rested them on his nose.

"There, happy? I have reading glasses." She was a bit blurry as she was standing a few feet away from him, but the words on his pages were clearer than ever and prevented a headache if he worked on them for a long period of time. "Korra?" He tilted his head down to see why she'd stopped speaking and saw her looking at him with a strange frown on her face. "What's the matter?"

"I want to see something." Her voice was husky like she wanted… well damn. Korra took one step forward and swung her leg over his, her arms looping around his neck. At this distance she was clear as day while her hands ruffled his hair and looked right into his eyes. "Oh wow." She murmured and leaned forward to capture his lips before he could reply.

Mako had to grab her waist to hold her in his lap while she kissed him from the intensity she'd gotten to so quickly. "Really?" He breathed when she finally broke for air. "Glasses?"

"Probably has something to do with the man in those glasses." Korra grinned. She was outright leaning on his chest now, grinning at him, both a little breathless. "Bed's right in there."

"Ok." Mako wrapped his arms under her thighs to hold onto her and stood, the chair scraping back behind him as she gripped on, legs wrapping around his waist. He carried her into the bedroom and laid her down with a grin on his face.

He was going to wear his glasses more often.


	7. Thankful

"Do you ever think about it?" Korra murmured, her eyes looking up at nothing in particular.

"Think about what?" Mako murmured softly, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"This." Her arms spread out in a vague gesture. "Everything, life, what we have. It's pretty damn great."

"It is." Mako laughed and wrapped his arms tighter as far around her waist as he could manage. She was eight months pregnant with their second child –he secretly was hoping for a girl though he knew his wife was partial for a boy- and comfortable for the first time in a long time. "You're feeling alright though?"

"No, Junior's not budging." Korra ran one hand over her swollen abdomen. "Neither is the other one." She grinned. "Ryu's been out for an hour already."

"It's been that long?" Mako registered surprise at that. Their son didn't usually sleep that long, he had too much energy to stay down for long. "Bo's out too." He glanced over at the other figure in the room, his brother passed out face down on their couch.

"Pabu." Korra called to the little FireFerret, but he was curled in a tight ball on his master's back. "He's out." She laughed and sighed where she was lying over Mako's lap, a pillow nestled between her head and his legs to prop her up. "This is nice."

"Are you alright?" Mako laughed at his wife's sudden sentimental nature.

"I'm feeling sappy, it's because I'm pregnant." Korra shrugged and grinned at him. "I never thought about getting married and having children before you." She shrugged. "I'm just so thankful for you."

"I'm thankful for you." Mako beamed. "And for Ryu, and our daughter-"

"Son." Korra interjected.

"Or son." Mako rolled his eyes at her, but he was still smiling. "And for my brother." He glanced over as Bolin rolled over, disrupting Pabu's slumber, but the two were asleep again in seconds. "It's been a great year."

"It's been a great few years." Korra smiled. "We've been married for almost five years."

"Incredible." Mako curled his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Oh yes." Korra's eyes were drooping shut as she lay across his lap. It had been such a full day, Bo and Ryu had made a racket chasing each other round the apartment while Korra tried to do things and Mako had to take care of dinner and taking care of his miserably pregnant wife. She was about three weeks from her due date, but Ryu had been late, so they were expecting this one late too.

"Do you miss your parents?" Mako asked softly.

"Sometimes." Korra shrugged. "Like now, I want my mother to be around for when I have the baby, but that's not vital. It was for Ryu, he was my first, but I'm more confident this time. I know what to expect."

"Ah." Mako grinned.

"Do you miss yours?"

"Yeah." Mako sighed. "Especially when I don't know what to do. It'll be worse when Ryu's older and I want to ask my Dad for advice." He held her closer.

"You can ask my father." Korra murmured. "He doesn't hate you."

"No he doesn't." Mako grinned. Her father had treated him like an equal the last time he'd been up in Republic City. Tonraq had melted holding his grandson for the first time, turning into the father Korra remembered and told her husband about.

"Mako?"

"Yeah?" He smiled at his wife until he realized she wasn't. "Are you alright?"

"I think… OH!" Her shout of surprise startled Bolin off the couch and the squeal from Pabu had Korra laughing at the two horrified men.

"What is it?" Mako begged as she slowly sat up.

"I… I… the…" Korra was laughing so hard she couldn't articulate what was going on for a few minutes. "Ohh." A look of pain replaced her laughter. "Oh the baby's coming."

"Now?" Mako paled as Ryu started to make noises from the other room.

"I got him." Bo volunteered and went into his room to get him.

"Yes." Korra stood. "Let's go, I want to give birth on the island again." She grabbed his arm. "The acolytes can take Ryu and help me."

"Ok." Uneasy, Mako just did what she wanted.

"Hey." She grabbed his arm. "I'm so thankful this one's coming early and not late."

Mako let out a nervous laugh, entirely in love with her and pressed his forehead to hers gently. "Me too."

And with their small family growing, there was a lot to be thankful for.


	8. Crash

There has always been talk about the musical quality of children's voices. Of the childhood innocence that courses through their voices and how wonderful it is to listen to them. How it's a treat that should be cherished.

Those people didn't have children, or at least hadn't in a few years.

"Daddy."

The voice started soft and curious but when he saw the success, he grinned and tried again.

"Daaaddy." He moved over to the bed Mommy and Daddy slept in and he rested his palm on his Daddy's cheek. "Daddy."

"Ryu." His Daddy groaned and blinked his eyes open. It took him a second to focus on the earnest face of his son peering over the edge of the bed toward him.

"Mommy?" Satisfied he'd gotten his Daddy up, he moved to his next target, but Daddy's arms reached out and grabbed him.

"No, no, let Mommy sleep." Daddy's voice sounded funny, but Ryu stopped and looked up at him. "Want some breakfast?" Ryu nodded vigorously and was given a push for the door. He watched as Daddy pulled the blankets up over Mommy, kissed the top of her head and then followed him into the kitchen.

"Baby?" Ryu looked up at his father curiously.

"No, Aiko needs to sleep too." He smiled and kissed Ryu's head. "Go play, I'll make breakfast." He moved over to the kitchen and Ryu grabbed two of his really cool Satomobiles he'd gotten from Auntie Asami, sat on the floor of the kitchen and started ramming them around while Daddy cooked with bare feet. It took a second before he thought of something.

"Cookie?"

"No cookies for breakfast, maybe later." Daddy told him and carried a plate to the table, picking Ryu up and settling him in a highchair. "Here, use your spoon." He gave Ryu the spoon and helped him to scoop up the bowl of oatmeal to devour the entire thing before he saw his other favorite person.

"Mama!" He called and pointed to the door where his sleepy Mommy had appeared.

"Hey baby." Mommy smiled and leaned over to kiss his forehead. "Got Daddy up early huh?" She looked sleepy too, but they were up now! They were only missing Aiko.

"She still sleeping?" Daddy asked Mommy and she nodded.

"Thankfully." Mommy smiled when Daddy kissed her, but he kissed her on her lips. "I can't imagine that'll last long."

"Mommy." Ryu held his arms out and Mommy grinned and scooped him out of his chair.

"Was breakfast yummy?" Ryu nodded in response and leaned in to give Mommy a kiss on her cheek like Daddy had. "Oh thank you sweetie." Mommy laughed and kissed his little cheek back.

"Baby?" Ryu perked up when he heard the familiar cries of his little sister mewling from her room.

"Yeah, Aiko woke up." Mommy looked tired, but Daddy went to get his sister, bringing her out. "Say good morning?"

"Morn!" Ryu managed at least half of the word and waved to his sleepy, six month old sister. Aiko just yawned and blinked at her brother, still snuggled into their Daddy. "Daddy come play." Ryu bounced in his Mommy's arms.

"Ok, you and Daddy play and I'll feed Aiko." Mommy kissed his forehead and put him down while Daddy passed over his sister and sat on the floor to play with him. Mommy just sat in the big cushy chair and held Aiko close to her, letting the baby eat.

It was pretty fun. Daddy played with him for so long, but then he had to run into the kitchen and make breakfast for himself and Mommy when she asked, but Mommy stayed with him and smiled while he played, praising him when he did things well. It was really exciting and when Mommy went into the other room to talk to Daddy for a minute he ran after them.

And headlong into the corner of the counter tops.

The screaming had both parents on alert and she gasped. "Mako, he's hurt."

"I have him." Mako scooped up his son and cuddled Ryu against his chest immediately; trying to soothe the two and a half year old's pain. "Did you crash?" He asked softly and Ryu sobbed pathetically into his chest, his thumb in his mouth. "You're ok." He told him and kissed his forehead.

"His forehead is red." Korra frowned at her son's injury. "Oh he hit his eye." Her eyes were oddly alight. "You're going to have a shiner, honey."

"Are you proud of his first black eye?" Mako frowned at her and she grinned. "You are."

"Do you remember yours?" Korra grinned at him and Mako rolled his eyes.

"No, I got them too often to remember which was which." He grinned and looked at her. "You?"

"Same, my Mom said I got my first one right after I learned to walk." Korra grinned and rocked Aiko in her arms as the little baby girl watched her sniffling brother with wide eyes. "Apparently I decided to try running too soon and I went headlong into this huge chest my father had on the floor."

"I bet you were cute with a shiner." Mako grinned and kissed the top of Ryu's head. "Feel better?" He murmured and the little boy didn't budge, just gripped his father tightly. "Well I can't…"

"I'll get it." Korra shifted Aiko into one arm and dished up their breakfast, Mako had cooked it, but their son weighed a lot more than Aiko did and holding onto him took both arms while Aiko could be tucked into one.

"Want some?" Mako offered a small spoonful of eggs to his son and smiled when Ryu opened his mouth pitifully and chewed, lifting his head and sniffled. His mood improved as Mommy and Daddy ate and continued to comfort him, wincing at just how badly his eye was already bruising.

"Alright, I've got to get going." Korra sighed and passed the baby to her father. "It shouldn't be more than an hour or two."

"Ok." Mako kissed her. "I have the night shift, so you know when."

"Right. I love you." Korra grinned and turned to Ryu. "Be good for Daddy while Mommy goes to work for a little while?" He nodded seriously. "I love you." She kissed his forehead, doubled back to plant a soft kiss on Aiko's forehead and slipped out.

Mommy would be back later. Ryu knew that, and he knew Daddy would then have to go to work. But for a while he could play with him and Aiko.

It was going to be a good day.


End file.
